


Father

by Nelkere



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelkere/pseuds/Nelkere
Summary: This was a poem written during my high school years when I was dealing with a lot of issues related towards my father.





	Father

You don’t know me

You never did.

As a child we played

As a family we laughed.

You said you loved me, Your son.

And as a child,

I thought you did.

You don’t know me,

You never have.

You never seemed to care about me,

You don’t know me,

And you’ll never care.

You stand there

Watching me fail.

You sit there,

Gloating,

But you’ll never care.

You don’t know me, but I?

I sure as hell know you.

I know the drugs you take,

I know the life you ruined.

I know the anger you have,

Because, Its mine too.

I say

I hate you

With all my heart,

But in reality?

I hate what you do.

You were my father,

You are my name.

You were who I looked up to.

I know you,

But do you know me?

As I grew,

I saw more of you.

I saw the lives you ruined,

I was one life.

I kept you alive,

The you I hoped you would be,

I kept you alive,

Until one day,

I couldn’t.

That day,

I felt myself die-

But I was glad I died.

I died, all from a lie,

A lie I kept deep inside.

That lie was you.

You never called,

You didn’t even write.

You did nothing

Nothing but stare

And tell me it's my fault.

My fault, that you weren’t famous.

My fault, that you and mom divorced.

My fault, that I was born.

My fault, that I gave up

On your lies,

On your bullshit

On your “Holier than thou” attitude

On you.

Tell me, dad,

How is it my fault?

How is it my fault that I:

Believed you were perfect?

Loved you?

Put up with you bullshit?

Dealt with your arrogance?

Tried to be a good son?

Tried to make you proud?

How is it my fault that I,

Your only son,

The son

You named,

Chose to hope that you

Would change and be a

Goddamned father?

If anything, it’s your fault.

It’s your fault that I gave up on you.

You made me give up

And walk away.

You don’t know me, You never will.

But I?

I sure as hell know you,

And I always will.


End file.
